


frittata

by necroesthe



Series: breakfast [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arima has a sweet tooth, GhoulHideWeek2016, Grocery Shopping, Not "Shippy", Turf wars, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hide befriends arima kishou through turf wars and grocery shopping</p><p>
for ghoulhideweek2016
Day 6-Kagune/Childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	frittata

Kagunes were beautiful things that seemed to have leapt out a fantasy novel of it’s own accord. They were strong and fearless, resilient and malleable. They took the form of whatever it’s user wished, and caused mayhem. It was as if a storm had been trapped in vessel and god; Hide wanted to trap one in himself. 

* * *

 

Those were young Hide’s thoughts as he hid behind the dumpster, getting drenched by the rain, and watched the local ghouls get in yet another turf war.  It was savage, limbs getting ripped off here and there. Someone getting bitten every so often. Hide was lucky to not get caught.

One of the leader’s heads was ripped off. Hide watched in morbid fascination. It was amazing how many expressions a face could go through before the realization they had been beheaded struck.

That didn't stop the battle however. It would only end once there was a sole survivor. Hide gnawed on his lip and wondered if he'd be able to be home in time for dinner. He shouldn’t be here. His mother would be worried and pissed off. But alas! He was not one for obeying rules.

The fight is soon interrupted by a dark blue haired teenager wearing glasses, equipped with a guitar case. The teenager slaughters them all. Quickly. Beautifully. Skillfully. He had harnessed the storm and used it as he saw fit. Mercilessly.

Hide’s breath caught in his throat. They were taken down one by one. Fear gripped his heart and slowly caressed it, running its spindly fingers over the arteries. It gently squeezed , then relaxed, only to squeeze again. Hide’s throat constricted. His breath became shallow and and his skin grew clammy.

He forced himself to take deep breathes. Slowly inhaling. Slowly exhaling. The chances of the teenager noticing him were slim. He hadn’t made a noise and there was no reason for anyone to think there was someone spying. He would be fi-

The dumpster was kicked to the side, slamming against the wall hard enough to dent. It fell over and the dumpster’s contents spilled everywhere.

The teenage towered over Hide, his face impassive. The weapon looked even more menacing up close and 3 inches away from his face.

A disgraceful noise formed in Hide’s throat and he swallowed it before the rest could come out. He fell back and put his arms up, shielding his face. Hide squeezed his eyes shut in a futile attempt to hide his kakugan.

Panic is an ugly thing that led to stupid actions. Hide wouldn’t let it control him. He would die in a manner that had minimal pain, even if that meant not resisting.

( _not that he could resist in the first place. hide was only six and had not managed to release his kagune._

 _not learning how was a stupid stupid mistake_ )

Hide would die with dignity.

Shakily, he raised his head and opened his eyes, prepared to look his murderer head on.

But the teenager was gone.

 

Well, Hide wasn’t going to waste an opportunity like that. Hopping back onto his feet, Hide ran back home, careful to avoid stepping in blood. His lungs were burning by the time he reached his porch.

“Mom! Teach me how to use my kagune!”

 

Nearly dying did nothing to hinder Hide’s hobby of watching turf wars and fights. In fact, it did the complete opposite.

Hide was more determined than ever to find the teen who had spared him.

 

He soon realized that the teen did not often interrupt turf wars, and that one time had been an exception. The teen tended to go after S ranked ghouls who went solo.

That made things trickier, as Hide did not know many S ranked ghouls.

Young Hide gnawed on his lip even as it went through a loop of bleeding and healing and bleeding and healing. Then he realized.

He had to become one.

 

Okay no. Bad plan.

Becoming one meant getting killed. Hide did not want to be killed. He shook his head. Nope nope nope. There was no point in garnering someone’s attention in a manner that meant death. He wasn’t looking for a fight. He was looking for a-

He didn’t even know what he was looking for.

 

 

Hide did eventually manage to meet the teenager again. Not during battle, but in the grocery store.

“Do you want skim milk or soy milk?” Hide’s mother asked, looking at the many cartons. “Or almond milk?”

“We don’t even drink milk. What’s the point of buying this?”

“We’re buying this because we don’t drink milk.” Hide’s mother grit her teeth, ignoring the whispers of the other parent. What kind of child didn’t drink milk? And what kind of parent would let that slide? Simply preposterous. “That’s a bad habit. We need milk to be healthy and strong.”

 _We also need milk to maintain our cover_ , Hide’s mother added in her mind. “Do you want any snacks?”

“Uh, yeah.” Hide dashed over to the snacks aisle, filled with fruit roll ups and gushers. Candy was considered a snack, right? “One momen- You!”

The teenager was there, looking at a box filled with King-sized Rice Krispies. He pushed his glasses up. “Yes, me.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Buying groceries.” The teenager gestured to his shopping cart, which was filled with frozen food, candy, and snacks. The epitome of a healthy diet “What are _you_ doing here?”

“The same as you. Buying groceries.”

Hide blinked and looked at the cart once more. “That’s not very healthy. Not healthy at all actually. You’re going to die soon.”

“I know.” The teenager said casually, as he added yet another box of Rice Krispies. He looked at the Kit Kats and wondered if pistachio flavored ones tasted any good. “I’ve accepted my fate and am prepared to face the consequences.”

A wave of nausea washed over Hide, and he could feel himself get sick. Was it possible to get sick from looking at sugary confections meant to destroy the body from the inside? “No, you’re going to eat some real food.”

The teenager hesitated, his fingers glossing over the serving size. “And what would real food be?”

“Uh, anything but that.” Hide grabbed his hand and dragged him, ignoring the screams of common sense to run away. “I’m sure my mom can cook something edible for you.”

“And if it isn’t?” The teenager asked, easily keeping up with the kid.

Hide shrugged. “Better than what you have.”

 

Hide’s mother, eager to test her cooking skills, agreed.

 

( _“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said as she watched the teenager devour another bowl of Miso soup. “I still haven’t asked you for your name.”_

_“Arima Kishou.” He said in between bites. “Your cooking is delicious by the way.”_

_Or maybe he was just so desperate for actual food that he couldn’t tell the difference between what was good and bad anymore._

_“Do you have any hobbies?”_

_“Ghoul extermination.”_

_Hide’s mother choked on her spit. Hide smacked her back. “It’s okay, he didn’t kill me when we first met.”_

_“And I won’t as long as you don’t cause trouble.” Arima held bowl out, silently asking for thirds. “Also, you shouldn’t let your kid unsupervised for so long. This is the 4th ward after all.”_

_“Hide!”_

_The 6 year old shrunk under her gaze._ )

**Author's Note:**

> honestly with a title like this what is there to expect


End file.
